My Baby Shot Me Down
"My Baby Shot Me Down" is a one chapter fic about Ivan having a nightmare about his former boyfriend shh it's his roommate *cough* What I didn't say anything. Anyway, Ivan was shot in the heart while I said mmm whatcha sayyy. Info General things Pairing: Ivan/Todd (past, exes, whatever) Rating: T? honestly idk curse words wheeeeee ++ TW: domestic violence, if triggered, please don't read. Dream!Ivan speaks in lowercase, Dream!Todd (aka Henry) capitalizes normally Author's Words uh yeah this is to start off the super feelsy-ish ex boyf story arc i hope my chat mates (cough cough zena, bugs, vin, etc.) find this good and heartwrenching haha;;;; Story Bang bang, he shot me down Bang bang, I hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound '''Bang bang, my baby shot me down.' ''Beat. Beat. Beat. Ivan couldn't sleep. He rustled around his bed, singing to himself softly. "Seasons came and changed the time, la la la la la la..." He stopped to take a drink from the glass on his bedside table and lay back down on his pillow. After a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep. Ivan. Ivan. Ivan babe. where am i... henry? am i back? hey what's wrong - you look scary... Oh it's nothing... have you been talking to that... guy? yeah... yeah, henry.... why - henry - nononononononononono don'thitmedon'thitme pleaseplease - please why why why why You shouldn't talk to them. You know you're not supposed to. You stupid fuck, you should know that. Why'd you talk to him, huh? Why? wHY? henry henry no no no please i'm sorry i'm sorry don't call me stupid, please no don't do this like last time i don't want to be embarrassed i love you i love you please please please You've been bad. A very bad boy. AND I SHOULD PUNISH YOU FOR THAT. Punch. Punch. Punch. You've never dealt well with what I do to you. That's how I feel when you talk to other guys. I dON'T DEAL WELL WITH THEM. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. Another punch. And one more. And another. And one more. no no no no it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts stop stop You are worthless, you didn't know what I didn't like. How would people like you when you don't know something as simple as that. You are stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. ''nonononononononononononono stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop s-'' "-TOP PLEASE!" Ivan awoke screaming. He'd woken up in a cold sweat, and he saw Todd kneeling near him, looking intently. "Ivan, it's okay." Ivan. That voice filled him with fear, as it was so similar to the one in his nightmare. "No no no no please don't get near me Henry stop hitting me why are you looking at me stop please please please -" He breathed quickly and held a pillow tightly, drawing it near him. He heard his roommate tell him to take deep breaths, and he tried to do it, getting in one. He started getting the hang of it until he breathed normally, and was less... scream-y. He asked Todd for a glass of water and once he got it, he started drinking, and he leaned back on a propped up pillow. "When you need anything just call, okay?" Ivan nodded and started reading a book left there by Todd, and he heard him get into his bed and his slow breaths filled the room. He tried to stay up by reading, as he feared falling asleep. This was going to be a long night. Category:Fanfiction